


Moonlight

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Moonlight, Road Trips, Strong Language, graveyards, this isn't scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Road trips are fun, except when you wake up alone in the car, in the middle of a graveyard.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost Halloween! Damerey week made me so happy that when the idea came up on Damereyconnection ( on Tumblr) for an Halloween event I got really excited. I chose the prompt 15. Why have I woken up in our car, in the middle of a graveyard, in the middle of the night, may I ask?”
> 
> P.S English is not my first language, please excuse mistakes.

Rey blinks her eyes open and slowly sits up in her seat. The soft music is still playing in the car and the heating is on. She has a thick wool blanket draped over her legs. She looks at the time and realize that they’ve been driving for a little over twelve hours, changing driver every five hours so that they don’t fall asleep at the wheel. Rey startles slightly when she notices that the car is not moving anymore. She turns her head to look at Poe, but he isn’t in the driver’s seat. 

“Poe?” She mumbles, still a bit drowsy from sleep. She looks outside the car window to see where they are. 

“Wait, what?” She says as she spots gravestones lining the road on with the car is parked. The only light outside is from the full moon. She looks at the backseat and relaxes when she sees that their bags are still there. 

She opens the door and steps out of the vehicle. The ground she steps on is covered with gravel. She turns around grabs the blanket to wrap it over her shoulders to keep herself safe from the cold autumn breeze. Rey spots a a small building at the end of the road that has light emitting from its window. She leans back into the car and takes the keys out of the emission before closing the door. She turns the flash lite of her phone on to see better. She walks around the car to check if maybe they have a flat tire, but everything is fine.

“Poe?” She calls out into the darkness, hoping that he might answer. She turns the light off and puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

Since she doesn’t get an answer, she starts walking towards the building. Rey shivers a bit and looks back at the car. Suddenly she trips on something on the road and falls on her hands and knees, small pieces of gravel embedding themselves in her skin.

“Shit!” Rey shouts.

She sits back on her heels and tries to get a better look at her hands. She can’t really see much, but she knows that she isn’t bleeding. Her head snaps up when she hears somebody of something running in her direction. Rey tries to reach her phone, but since it’s in her back pocket and she’s kneeling, she is struggling to pull it out.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Rey mutters under her breath, hoping that if she can’t see what’s coming her way it can’t see her. 

The footsteps get closer and she grips the edge of her phone tighter, tugging on it hard. She manages to get it out and turns it on to see what’s coming towards her. She gasps when she sees who it is.

“Fuck!” Her hand goes over her heart. “Poe!”

“Rey are you okay?” Poe lets out, spotting her on the ground. “What are you doing out of the car?” He lets out a few short breath. “I saw that the car wasn’t on anymore and came running.” He kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his.

“Yeah, and you weren’t in the car anymore. I panicked!” Rey snaps back. 

“I’m sorry, I should have woken you up before getting out of the car. Are you hurt?” 

“No, not really, I just scraped my hands.” She looks at him, the light from the phone illuminating their faces. She cocks her head to the side. “Why did you get out of the car in the first place?” 

“I needed to pee,” Poe says, taking her forearms to pull her up from the ground. He rubs her hands, dislodging the rocks out. “Are you mad at me?”

Rey wraps her arms around his waist and puts her head just over his heart. “No, I’m not. I was just really scared. I was alone in the car. What did I trip on anyway?” She shines her phone on the ground and spots a large rock half-buried in the dirt. “A big rock, really?” She turns her phone to a bit more down the road. There are more rocks down the path.

“Yeah, more rocks. That’s why I didn’t drive all the way to the building. Let’s get back to the car, it’s cold outside.” 

They start walking back to their car, Poe holding Rey by the waist. The light of her phone is still on to make sure that they don’t trip. She stops walking when the light hits the gravestones. 

“What’s wrong?” Poe asks her.

“Nothing, I just have a question.”

“Okay.”

 **“Why did I wake up in our car, in the middle of a graveyard, in the middle of the night, may I ask?”** She punctuates her phase by leaning her head on his shoulder.

“The building where the toilets are run by the local church. Trust me, I hesitated getting out of the car at the first place, but I really, really needed to pee. Thank god there was a sign on the side of the road saying that there was a road stop or else or I would have kept on driving.”

They start on walking again towards the car once more.

“Are you okay to drive the other three hours?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You should try to sleep some more.”

Rey hands him back the keys to the car and goes to her side of the car. She sits back down in her seat and tucks herself under the blanket again. Poe turns the engine on and starts turning the car around to get back to the main road. 

As soon as they are back on it, Poe takes one of her hands and holds it. Soon enough, Rey starts falling asleep again, the feeling of the moving car lulling her. 

Before she can truly go back to sleep, Rey squeezes Poe’s hand.

“Poe, promise I won’t wake up in a graveyard in three hours,” she mumbles.

“I promise Sunshine,” he answers, laughing.


End file.
